


Absolute Beginners

by suirin



Series: [Translation] Born To [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	Absolute Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolute Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193291) by [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet). 



曾几何时，密林王国还如橡树一般雄壮，植根深远，不可动摇，因此定居在那里的精灵心中常常喜乐安康。从南到北，从东到西，他们在树下唱着歌谣、饮着多卫宁酒做做爱作作乐，时刻能从泥土中汲取生命力，与自然天人合一。早在瑟兰迪尔王不过是臂弯中一名小小婴孩的年月，黑暗还不敢侵袭。

然而连伟大的吉尔加拉德本人也没能抵挡住阴影的悄然逼近，即便是他也没能挺过后世传唱中那在劫难逃的一天。

巴德不准备给孩子们讲这些故事。两个小东西正围坐在他脚边，心驰神往地听着大坏龙围陷矮人王国伊鲁伯的传说，或许他从中隐去祖辈的历史多少有些卑劣，但他一直致力于保护孩子远离这个恐怖的世界，要知道，这世上可怕的东西可多了去了。

“为什么没人帮他们呢，爸爸？”贝恩问道。由于好奇，他脸上拧出个有些滑稽的表情，原本该有两颗门牙的嘴巴张成了一个相当可观的黑洞——

(他家儿子一头撞向地板上繁复缠绕的装饰雕花，巴德差点吓得魂飞魄散——尽管贝恩的足下和所有精灵一样轻盈，他却施展不来任何程度的优雅，居所中随便哪块支撑结构都能绊他一大跤。这时西格丽德总会大呼小叫地找爸爸，这个跋扈的小告密者。

那一摔虽然声势浩大，好在小男孩没有什么大碍，无非是撞飞掉两颗松动了快一周的乳牙，被他拾起来攥进自己脏乎乎的小胖爪。

自那之后巴德再不肯对小儿子放松警惕，免得他在短短几秒内害死自己。不得不说贝恩对自己被强制要求待在爸爸一尺以内范围感到非常恼火。

按巴德的话说：活该你小子倒霉。)

——他蹙起眉头像是无法理解中土有无数矮人无家可归却没有一个人肯伸出援手。“为什么阿达不帮他们？”

巴德还没来得及开口，西格丽德先出声了，表情活似弟弟满口往外喷马粪：“别傻了贝恩，人人都知道精灵素来不喜欢矮人。你到底有没有听布莱格塔沙尔讲课？”

贝恩才是个刚刚经历过七个夏天的小男孩，不能怪他脾气一点就着，进而伸出根指头去捅西格丽德肋下，他清楚得很她有多怕痒，只要挠挠那里就能让她叫得又羞又怒连踢带打。扭打当然是以西格丽德获胜而告终的，她骑在弟弟背上，用辛达林语耀武扬威地大喊胜利啦胜利啦。巴德不由得捂脸，仰天长叹，纳闷自己到底造了什么孽才生下这么两个（百分百人类的）小捣蛋。

要不了多久他们便会害得他早生华发。


End file.
